Generally, refrigerators are home appliances that can store foods at a low temperature in a storage space shielded by a refrigerator door. The storage space is cooled using cool air generated through heat exchange with refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle to maintain the stored foods in an optimum state.
With changes in dietary life and the tendency toward luxurious products, such a refrigerator increases steadily in size, and their functions becomes more varied. Thus, the refrigerator having various structures with consideration of user's convenience and including convenient devices such as a home bar and dispenser is being introduced in the market.
Recently, since a design as well as functions of the refrigerator affect important factors of their purchase decision, the refrigerator having various colors and textures is being developed.
Typically, a body of the refrigerator or a front surface of a refrigerator door is formed of a VCM steel sheet on which various colors and patterns are printed, or the whole or a portion of an outer appearance of the refrigerator is formed of a tempered glass in order to give a really deluxe feeling as well as express the various colors and textures, and thereby to improve an entire design of the refrigerator and realize an elegant exterior.
However, when the outer appearance is formed of the tempered glass, a home bar frame for supporting the tempered glass is further provided in the refrigerator including the home bar as the convenient devices.
The home bar frame is formed of a material different from the tempered glass, i.e., a plastic injection material, and protrudes from the front surface of the refrigerator door. Thus, an outer appearance of the front surface of the refrigerator door is not uniform.